Sometimes you don't always live happily ever after
by FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x
Summary: Draco and Hermione face some tough crossroads in their marriage, and have to face the cold hard truth. Can they make it for their daughter and unborn child? Or will they stop fighting in the name of love? ONESHOT. Give it a chance...


**A/N: So this is my first every Harry Potter fanfic even though I have been reading them for years and it was the one fandom that got me addicted to fanfiction. It's a oneshot for now, but I'll see what the response is.**

**It's a little more angsty and serious than my usual stories! Enjoy!**

**Sometimes you don't always live happily ever after…**

Oneshot

Hermione Granger sat in her parked car outside of the house that used to bring her comfort and happiness but now brought on a feeling of nausea and dread. She made no move to get out of the car and gripped the steering wheel with her hands. She remembered when she and Draco had first bought this house; she thought they would be able to live out their happily ever after. But Hermione soon found out life wasn't a fairytale.

_Flashback_

"_Draco! Where are we?" Hermione said reaching for her blindfold, but to have her hands swatted away by Draco._

"_Patience Granger, patience. Just enjoy the surprise," he said guiding her to make sure she didn't trip._

"_I don't like surprises," Hermione said._

"_Yes I know all about your obsessive need to be in control all the time, but for once just do as I say," Draco said._

"_Is that gravel?" Hermione said feeling the unevenness below her feet. Draco chose to ignore her question and led her over their destination._

"_Ok. Here we go," he said gently removing the blindfold._

_Hermione squinted, trying to let her eyes readjust to the intrusion of daylight, and once they did she was presented with one of the most beautiful houses she had ever seen. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small, and had a homey feel to it. It was built with big stones that gave the house an authentic look, with green vines with white flowers growing up one side. She could already see the big green garden leading off into the back with children's toys lying about. It was exactly the type of house she wanted to bring her children up in one day._

"_Wow," Hermione said staring at the sight before her._

"_You like it?" Draco said putting his arm around his wife of one week._

"_I love it," Hermione replied. "But whose house is it?"_

"_Ours," Draco said casually._

"_What?" Hermione said in shock. "This isn't our house."_

"_Actually I'll think you find it is. I put an offer in on it last week and it was accepted this morning."_

"_Draco, you can't just go buying houses when you feel like it!" Hermione said raising her voice. She knew the habits Draco had picked up growing up as a Malfoy where there was always a constant supply of money in his pocket were hard to drop, but this was just absurd. "How on earth will we ever be able to afford this place?"_

"_Mione, relax. I had some money saved up in a separate account before my father could take it all away and I used it to buy the house," Draco said. _

_Hermione just looked up at Draco in shock, "We should have been saving that money Draco. We have to be more careful with things like this."_

"_Hermione, look I don't want you to worry about any of this stuff. You deserve to have a nice house like you always dreamed of, and that's what I'm going to give you. We'll find a way around all the other stuff. I'm starting work at the ministry next week and we'll start saving up. It's all going to be ok."_

"_But Draco it's not just you and me. We have this little one to think about," Hermione said putting her hand on her growing stomach. Draco put his hand on top of hers and pulled her close._

"_I promised you Hermione, that I will always protect you, and that includes our baby too. I never break my promises. It's you and me baby, forever." Draco said slowly leaning down and kissing her gently._

"_Pinky promise?" Hermione said putting out her little finger and Draco obliged and connected it to hers even though he thought the muggle tradition was stupid, he knew Hermione believed it and that was all that mattered to him._

"_I love you Draco," Hermione whispered leaning her head on his chest._

"_I love you too Granger," he said and she knew he did. It was a lot to walk away from the Malfoy fortune and name and be disowned all because he chose to be with and marry her. She and Draco had kept their relationship a secret from sixth year to seventh, and were planning to break the news to his parents and the whole world after graduation, but Hermione's pregnancy meant they had to do it a little earlier than planned. Of course naturally, Lucius was furious that his only son was in a relationship not only with a mudblood but the very mudblood who had tried to destroy everything he'd built up during the great war. Even though the Malfoy's weren't as evil as Voldemort and were forced to join the death eaters, they were still very prejudiced toward anybody who wasn't a pure blood. They had given Draco an ultimatum to leave Hermione and receive the contents of his trust fund early or be completely cut off and he didn't even need to consider it before he chose true love._

_Hermione felt terrible at the start that he was giving up his family for her but he had told her in the end that she was his family now. They stayed at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year and as soon as it was over they had gotten married, much to the surprise of the whole magical community, but neither Hermione or Draco cared what anybody else thought. They had each other._

"_Malfoy."_

"_Yeah?" Draco asked._

"_No. I mean you can't call me Granger anymore," Hermione said pulling away and winking. "I'm a Malfoy now."_

_Hermione started walking toward the house._

"_And don't I love it," Draco said to himself running to catch up with her._

_End Flashback_

If Hermione had it her way she would have stayed locked up in Harry's house pretending nothing was wrong and she didn't have to deal with any of her problems right now, but she knew she had to be an adult and sort this out. She couldn't hide out in Harry's guest room her whole life.

Surprisingly, it was actually Harry who had convinced Hermione to come and see Draco. Harry had hated Draco all through school and was the one who threatened Draco before his wedding that if he ever hurt Hermione he'd have to deal with him. That's why it came as a shock to Hermione when Harry had been the one to convince her that she should forgive Draco and give him another chance. When Harry had heard what happened when Hermione arrived at his house in floods of tears he had been the first one over there banging on Draco's door. But over the last few weeks he'd begun to change his mind and told Hermione that morning that she needed to give Draco another chance. He said that even though he didn't like Draco even he could see that he and Hermione were supposed to be together. Harry also told her if any couple could get through this is was Hermione and Draco. Hermione wanted to believe that too. That was why she listening to Harry and took the familiar twenty minute drive over to her house.

"Mummy?" a small voice said from the back seat and Hermione jumped, being startled out of her thoughts.

"Yes honey?" Hermione said looking in her rear view mirror.

"Are we going inside?" Rhian asked looking slightly confused at why they were parked up at their house and not going inside.

"Um. Yes we are," Hermione said opening her car door and getting out before unstrapping her three year old daughter from her car seat.

"Do we get to see Daddy today?" Rhian asked completely oblivious to there being any problems between her parents and looking at the fact her and her mother had stayed with her Uncle Harry for the past few weeks as a holiday.

"Yes we do," Hermione said and watched her daughters face light up. Even though she wasn't currently Draco's biggest fan, Hermione was glad that Rhian had no negative feelings toward her father even though he had barely been home with them. There was no doubt about it though, Draco Malfoy loved his little girl. Hermione thought about how it was a shame that he just didn't like the responsibility that went with her.

Rhian held onto her mother's hand without being asked and walked up the gravel. Hermione took out her house keys and easily unlocked the door before letting her Rhian in first.

After following her through, the first thing Hermione noticed was the mess. The fire whisky bottles lying about and half full glasses of alcohol scattered around the living room and kitchen, the one place that was once her haven. The second thing she noticed was Blaise completely passed out on her sofa with a bottle in his hand and a blonde girl Hermione had never seen before lying on her rug in front of the fireplace.

Hermione sighed and looked over at her daughter who looked unaware of all the mess and evidence of a party and was now heading over to where there were a few open bottles of alcohol on the floor. Hermione took a step forward to stop her. Hermione was able to catch Rhian in time but it resulted in her stepping in something that sounded like a crunch. She looked down and saw a photo frame faced down on the wooden floor, the glass smashed into little pieces.

Hermione sat Rhian down on the counter and sighed.

"Sit there and don't touch anything Rhi," Hermione said bending down to pick up the frame. She turned over the wooden frame and saw a magic moving picture of her, Draco and Rhian taken last year when everything was still ok. Hermione was cooking at the stove and Rhian was in Draco's arms as he wrapped his free arm around his wife and kissed her on the forehead, none of them looking at the camera. The photograph was taken with perfect timing by Ginny who had come over for dinner with Harry.

It was that moment when Hermione decided against what Harry told her about giving Draco another chance. She couldn't do this anymore. She loved Draco and she always would but she couldn't live with this unpredictable and irresponsible version of him anymore. Draco in the last year spent most of his time out of the house with his friends going to parties and ending up on the front page of the Daily Prophet much to Hermione's dismay. It now seemed that as soon as Hermione was out of the house he had the opportunity to throw the party himself this time.

Hermione had to do the best for Rhian and the baby growing inside her now and give them the stable life they deserved, and that's why she had to make the decision that was best for them.

She picked up a plastic bag from the cupboard and began picking up the big pieces of glass before sweeping up the little ones.

Xx xxx xxx

Draco Malfoy stirred and turned over half asleep. He automatically reached over to his side and was suddenly wide awake when he realised Hermione wasn't beside him.

He cracked open one eye and saw that side of the bed untouched and the last few weeks of his life came rushing back and like every morning that he'd had to wake up alone he felt slightly sick. Draco didn't think he could ever get used to waking up alone.

Draco sat up and rubbed his head wishing he hadn't let Blaise have his stupid party last night. The last thing he wanted was for his house where everything had been left just the way it was when Hermione had left to be ruined.

Draco had been fully content moping around at home wishing for the moment where Hermione would come through the front doors, but that moment hadn't come yet. The second Hermione had walked out of the front doors Draco had realised how much he needed her in his life. That night he had slept with her pillow close to him. It smelt like her and in his half-awake state gave the illusion that she was right beside him. It wasn't even when Harry had come knocking at his door and began yelling before he realised she was really gone. It when was her pillow stopped smelling like Hermione very quickly and began smelling of Draco himself that the cold hard truth that he had really messed up hit him. How could he be so stupid as to risk losing his family? He would do anything to get them back but in order to do that Hermione had to answer his phone calls first, or agree to see him when he went over to Harry's.

Blaise had come over after not hearing from Draco in a week and had tried to cheer him up to no avail. He had listened to Draco's request to leave him alone but after two weeks he had ignored Draco's protests and barged in stating that Draco needed to stop moping and acting like a girl. For some ridiculous reason, Draco had agreed to whatever Blaise was saying just to get him out of his house and on that particular day Blaise had been whining that Draco should let him throw a party. Blaise had argued that Draco had a nice big empty house sitting there so why should they throw a party?

Within three minutes of the so called party starting Draco knew it was a huge mistake and he was not in the party mood. He didn't want to be amongst tons of people pretending that he was enjoying himself when in reality all he wanted to do was be alone and think about how to get Hermione back. In the end Draco had left the house full of people to it and had taken a bottle of Elf-Made wine (which he would later find out was a terrible thing to get drunk on) up to his bedroom and locked the door.

Now that he was awake he was hoping that he would go downstairs and all evidence of last night had disappeared because that was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. Draco forced himself to take a shower and get dressed and go downstairs.

When he made it down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen he thought he was dreaming. Right in front of him was the one person he had been dreaming about seeing but she was here at the wrong possible time, Draco realised as he realised it was very clear what had happened last night. The house was in the worst condition he had ever seen it and through the archway he could see someone's feet hanging off the edge of the sofa and inwardly groaned. This was not the scene Hermione needed to come back to.

Hermione was wearing denim shorts and a baggy shirt thing with flip flops and had her hair pulled into a loose pony tail. She really was a sight for sore eyes and he instantly felt regret at what I had done. Why would I ever make the mistake I did with Pansy when I had all that I would ever need and more at home.

"Hermione?" Draco said surprised. Hermione was bent down on the floor picking up some glass and putting it in a plastic bag and Draco immediately stepped forward to stop her doing it. He could already see a bag of empty bottles which he could tell Hermione had already cleared up because it was in a recycling bag, not a normal one. In the past Draco had always thought Hermione's need to recycle was stupid but now it was a quirk he missed. First of all it wasn't her mess, and second of all she was pregnant and shouldn't be straining herself. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"It's ok, it's done," Hermione said looking anywhere but at Draco. "I didn't want Rhian to get hurt."

"I didn't realise you were coming," Draco said even though it was a pathetic excuse to explain the state of the house.

"Daddy!" Draco heard a squeal and noticed Rhian sitting on the opposite counter, and his heart clenched at how much he had missed her, and a first smile weeks reached his face. Rhian jumped off the counter and began running toward Draco with her arms outstretched but just before she made it Hermione scooped her up, and Draco immediately frowned at not being able to reach his daughter.

"Have you been drinking?" Hermione asked Draco with a judgemental tone. "Not excessively," Draco said honestly.

"Using?" Hermione asked, still holding onto Rhian who was squirming now.

"No!" Draco said offended but knew he deserved it considering his behaviour in the last year.

Hermione started at Draco for a few seconds and he felt as though he was under a spotlight. She gently placed Rhian back on her feet and let her forward and the little girl took the opportunity to run to her Daddy.

Draco picked her up and swirled her around, the sounding of her giggles filling the house and making it really feel like the home it was.

"I missed you Daddy," Rhian said wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.

"I missed you too pumpkin," Draco said putting a stray piece of Rhian's platinum blonde hair that matched his own behind her ear.

"I wish you didn't have to work so much," Rhian said and Draco realised that was what Hermione had told their daughter instead of the truth. Hermione could have easily told Rhian what really happened of said something negative about him since she didn't owe him anything but instead she had chosen to tell their daughter they hadnt seen him because he was working.

Draco gave Hermione a greateful smile, and returned one weakly.

"I know Rhi, me too," Draco said.

"So, I think we should talk," Hermione said shifting her weight between her feet. Draco hated that he was the cause of her discomfort.

"Ok," Draco said putting Rhian down on her feet.

"Rhi, why don't you go upstairs and get any more books or toys you want to take with you to Uncle Harry's," Hermione said to her daughter, the words telling Draco that she wasn't telling him she was here to stay.

"Umm..Why don't you go outside and play on your swing set instead?" Draco suggested.

"What's wrong with her room?" Hermione immediately said picking up on the fact that Draco had a reason for directing his daughter away from her bedroom.

"I haven't checked yet," Draco said opening the back door for Rhian who happily ran outside to play. Draco hated to even think that he had to check to make sure none of the people who were over last night were passed out drunk in his daughter's bedroom or left anything she shouldn't be touching in there. What he hated even more was that Hermione knew he had the need to do that.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly in irritation wondering how she ever let herself get into this situation, and poured herself a glass of water before sitting down at the breakfast bar. It felt strange to Draco to see Hermione so familiar in the house after her being gone so long even though it was her house and a few weeks ago seeing Hermione pour herself a glass of water would have been normal.

Draco took the seat opposite her, the closest he had been to his wife in three weeks and waited for her to speak.

Hermione took a deep breath readying her for this conversation, the complete opposite to what she had planned to say in her head considering she's come over to get back together but after seeing the aftermath of a party had been forced to drastically change her speech.

"So I was thinking," Hermione started, and Draco sat up a little. He didn't know if 'thinking' was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yeah?" Draco prompted.

"When I got pregnant with Rhian, that it was a sign that we weren't ready for this. Not that I regret having Rhi at all, because she means the world to me, but it was a sign that we shouldn't have gotten married."

Draco sat in his seat in shock. He knew Hermione was mad and angry at him, and she had a right to be, but he never thought for one second that she hated him enough to wish she never married him.

"Look, I fully get how you realise now that you don't want to be tied down so young but you need to realise I'm in this too Draco. We're the same age and I've missed out on my youth as well," Hermione said. Their marriage had been smooth for two years, both of them happy to start their family with their daughter. Draco was a great father for two years and Hermione was grateful for that. So many people had warned her and been worried for her when she was pregnant at eighteen but she knew as long as she had Draco by her side it would all be ok. It was after a while when it really hit Draco that he was a 'parent'. Seeing all his twenty year old friends out living the life like twenty year olds should made him feel like he was missing out. Draco soon began to feel restless and tied down at home and began going out more and more leaving Hermione at home with their two year old. Hermione never wanted Draco to resent her for making him stay home so didn't say anything to begin with but it soon got more and more out of hand. When Draco was home he normally ended up in a fight with Hermione over something minimal or about him going out a lot and it normally resulted in him ironically leaving and going out again.

"So I've thought about it, and you can still get what you want while I get the responsibility of the kids."

"What?" Draco said raising his voice, "That's not what I want! What I want is to be with my family! And I want the responsibility of the kids! Hermione I may not have shown it to you recently but you three mean the world to me! I am so sorry about everything Mi, it was all a big mistake."

Draco began to panic as he heard Hermione's words. He needed her to understand what she, Rhian and the baby meant to him, and it killed him that she even had to doubt him for a second.

"Look Draco, I'm not saying this to try and scare you, and I'm not taking you away from your family," Hermione said and Draco relaxed slightly. "You can still see Rhian and the baby when he or she is born."

Hermione's words should have been comforting to Draco but instead all he picked up on was the fact that in the list of people he could see she didn't include the one other person he cared about.

"I noticed you didn't include yourself," Draco said.

Hermione waited a seconds as if she was contemplating her decision. Hermione knew once she said it there was no taking it back.

"I think we should get a divorce," Hermione said squeezing her eyes shut.

The words hit Draco like a ton of bricks and they represented the worst case scenario of Hermione never being a part of his life again.

"No! Hermione! I love you. Please just think this over!"

"Oh really?" Hermione said remembering why they were in this situation in the first place. "Because you love me so much, you sleep with someone else! And Pansy of all people! I just don't trust you anymore Draco and I can't be with someone I don't trust."

Hermione hated to think of her Draco with Pansy Parkinson together but she knew she couldn't change what had happened as much as she wanted to. After one extremely big fight, Draco had left the house like he did at the end of every fight recently, but the only difference was this time he didn't return until the next morning. Usually Draco would come back feeling extremely sorry and apologetic but this time instead of thinking of Hermione, he had run into Pansy at the bar who was more than willing to oblige in helping Draco forget his troubles. At the time any thoughts of Hermione flew out of his head until the moment when he woke up the next morning and a feeling of dread washed over him as he realised how much he really valued his family. Draco initially thought he should keep it from Hermione to avoid hurting her and it had worked for a while, everything with Hermione was actually better than ever probably because Draco had realised that he'd made a mistake and he loved Hermione, but when Pansy had threatened to go to the papers, Draco knew he had to choice. When he did tell her it was that revelation that had pushed her over the edge.

_Flashback_

"_Mi?" Draco called walking into the kitchen._

"_Draco," Hermione said surprised. "You're home from work early."_

"_I wanted to come home to my girls," Draco said kissing Hermione gently on the lips, savouring the feeling and rubbed her stomach. Hermione looked at him in surprise. Draco hadn't left work early like he used to in a very long time and especially not just because he missed her. Hermione saw it as a sign that things were really getting better. Her and Draco had had a massive fight the week before and when he'd come back the next day it felt like things had changed and he was the old Draco again and Hermione couldn't be happier, "Where's Rhian?"_

"_She's with Ginny. She was playing with James," Hermione said. "I'll pick her up tomorrow."_

_Inside Hermione was thrilled her daughter was with Ginny tonight. She hadn't spent any real time with Draco._

"_That's good actually," Draco said. "I actually needed to talk to you about something."_

"_Oh really?" Hermione said in a jokey tone, "What about?"_

"_Hermione, maybe you should sit for a second," Draco said trying to get her away from the pot she was stirring on the stove._

"_I'm fine here," Hermione said getting slightly suspicious. "Is everything ok at work?"_

"_Work's fine," Draco said. "It's actually something else."_

"_Ok," Hermione said looking worried._

"_Remember that fight we had last week?" Draco said apprehensively._

"_Of course," Hermione said reaching out for his hand._

"_Well the thing is Mi, you have to understand what I'm about to tell you means nothing. It was just a big mistake, and I have to tell you."_

"_What is it?" Hermione said starting to panic._

"_You know when I told you I didn't come home because I stayed over on Blaise's?" Draco said and Hermione nodded. "I was actually with Pansy."_

_As soon as the words were out Hermione dropped Draco's hand as though it had burnt her._

"_Please tell me she had a guest room or offered you her sofa?" Hermione said even though she knew the answer._

_Draco's silence told her all she needed to know._

_End Flashback_

"Look, I need all of you Hermione! We need to be a family! The kids need to be in a family!" Draco said forcefully.

"Do not throw the kids into this to make me feel like I'm the one breaking us up!" Hermione said raising her voice getting angry. "You did this Draco, nobody else. You're not grown up to deal with the pressure of having a family and frankly I think you shouldn't have to."

"Hermione, I am grown up enough! It's not like we just got married! We've been married three years!"

"Oh yeah, it's real mature having a house party with god knows who and what coming in and out of the house, and people finding the nearest rooms to have sex in, when you have a three year old that lives her too!"

"I know I shouldn't have let Blaise have the party but it's not like she was here Hermione!" Draco yelled. He was slightly upset that Hermione would insinuate he was a bad father because despite all the wrongs he had done, he would never do anything to hurt his children. He was not his father.

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself and see the whole picture and gently said, "Hermione, I love you so much, and we have been through so much together and you're ready to give up now? What happened was a mistake and in a way I'm glad it happened because it made me realise what was important to me in life. We can move past this, I know we can."

"You're right," Hermione said and Draco began to feel his hopes rising. "We have been through a lot, and I can't deal with anymore Draco and I shouldn't have to."

"Mi,…"

"Draco, I'm sorry but when it comes to me and you, this is it," she said her voice breaking. "Yeah we've been through a lot together but this tops all of that. You slept with someone else Draco and left me pregnant and with a toddler in the house most of the time while you were out reliving your youth. I want a divorce."

The room was silent for a few minutes. There were silent tears running down Hermione's face. Draco let her words register and he realised how much he had hurt her. He vowed when he married her that he would always protect her. He just never knew he would have to protect her from himself. He never wanted to be the reason that she was hurting, and for that he knew what he had to do.

"How have you been with the baby?" Draco said softly.

"The baby's ok. Moves around a lot now," Hermione said wiping her tears away. Draco immediately remembered when she was pregnant with Rhian and how they would spend hours on end feeling their baby move inside her stomach. Draco couldn't believe how absent he had been in the past year. It also hurt him that he would never get to do that again.

"But you're ok though?" Draco said concerned for Hermione. Hermione had a tendency to do more than she was capable of, always pushing herself more than she should.

Hermione nodded.

"You'll call me if you need anything?" Draco asked her. Despite what was going on between them, he wanted her to know he was still the Draco she fell in love with and married and would always be there for his family.

"I will," Hermione confirmed.

Hermione got off her stool and walked over to the window and knocked on it, and gestured for Rhian to come back inside. While she waited she pulled out her car keys from her bag and began unclipping her house key before placing it on the table. The sound of the metal hitting the surface rang though the silent room.

"What're you doing? Keep its, it's still your home. You and Rhian can come home, I'll move out. It will probably be better for Rhian to be where she's used to," Draco said. He wanted Hermione to have the house. As long as it was there, no matter who was living in it, it would always be Hermione's house.

"It's ok. I'm staying with Harry right now, and I'm looking for a place, plus, I don't think I could live here with all the memories and stuff," Hermione said glancing around.

"They weren't all bad memories Mi," Draco said thinking about it was in the exact archway in front of them that Rhian took her first steps and it was at this very table where the three of them used to eat every night. The house had so many happy memories of Draco and Hermione starting out as a married couple and Rhian growing up.

"They weren't all good either," Hermione said shattering Draco's thought process. " I spent countless nights on that sofa that Blaise is currently on waiting for you to come home."

"I still feel really bad about—" Draco tried.

"Whatever, it's done right?" Hermione said casually as Rhian walked through the kitchen door out of breath.

Hermione put her bag on her shoulder and walked over to Draco and put her arms around him one last time. Draco pulled her close and held onto that feeling and tried to etch it into his memory forever. This was his Hermione in front of him and he didn't know how he was ever going to let her go. Suddenly both Hermione and Draco froze in their spot, feeling the baby inside Hermione kick, Hermione feeling it inside her and Draco feeling it on his own stomach through hers. The intimacy of what they had both experienced ran through them and it was then that it really hit the couple they were to no longer be a couple. They would no longer be Draco and Hermione. They were just Draco. And Hermione.

Hermione knew she had to do what was best for her kids and her heart and Draco knew he had gone so far past the line there was no way of fixing it and for that he needed to do what his wife wanted.

"Mummy? Why are you crying?" Rhian asked innocently, and Draco hearing those words began to silently cry too feeling the finality of the situation and he clung onto his wife.

Draco reluctantly let go and wiped away his tears as Hermione pulled away.

"Mummy's ok honey. Say goodbye to Daddy and then we have to go," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

Rhian walked over and Draco bent down holding his daughter close, and his eyes felt moist once more. Even though he would never stop being her Daddy it still hurt that he wasn't going to be beside her every single day like her father should.

"Daddy, why can't you come with us?" Rhian asked innocently.

"I love you sweetie, never forget that, but I have to stay here for a while and you and Mummy have to stay at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's," Draco said trying to sound strong.

"Will you come and see me?" Rhian asked.

"I will most definitely come and see you," Draco affirmed.

"Pinky promise?" the little girl asked.

"Pinky promise," Draco said making eye contact with Hermione who he knew was thinking about all the promises he'd broken with her.

"Come on baby," Hermione said holding out her hand and Rhian took hold of it.

"I'll have my lawyer call you," Hermione said only quiet enough for Draco to hear.

Draco just nodded.

Hermione walked out of the house and he watched her walk up to her spot in the driveway and help Rhian into her seat before driving away.

Draco slowly closed the door, and the second it was closed his legs felt weak and he dropped down, sitting on the floor against the doors and let the tears flow. Draco cried for his lost love, his lost wife and his family. It was then that Draco realised for the past year he had been complaining and thinking about all the things he had missed out on or didn't have, but it was in this moment that he knew all that didn't mean anything, and now he truly had nothing.

Draco Malfoy knew he would love Hermione Granger for the rest of his life, and he only hoped that one day she would deem him worthy enough to love back.

**A/N: In my mind I like to think up that Dramione did get back together again, since I don't like sad endings….so even though it doesn't look very promising It's still a little hopeful.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**I might consider doing a few more chapter to update you on what happened but it really does depend on the response since I've alredy got 2 more full stories going.**

**-Flips, x**


End file.
